A Series of Choices
by rpeterson7954
Summary: The probability that Hiccup met the one that night is 1 out of 285,000. The probability that Merida won't continue the family business is close to none. But with the help of some friends they might just beat the odds. Modern/College AU
1. Getting Ready

A/N This going to be an alternating point of views first is Merida and later is Hiccup

Disclamer- I do not own Frozen, Tangled, Rise of the Guardians, How to Train your dragon, or Brave 

* * *

With precision of a bomb diffusor Rapunzel applied the light blue and white face paint to my face. I could already feel the thick paste clogging up my pores. Behind me was Anna, another one of my roommates, trying to braid my hair into a simple design. "Gahh!" She yelled throwing her hands up in defeat-I knew it wasn't going to work. "How do you have _this_ much hair! It's crazy, wild, and unmanageable." Anna cried walking around to stand by Rapunzel. They were both ready to go just waiting for me to leave for the football game.

Anna's boyfriend, Kristoff, asked if she would go watch him play- Anna said of course. She then asked her roommates if we would go with her. I said yes because I like the game and Punzie said yes because she is huge on team spirit.

"Let's call it what it is- a curse." I finalized with a sigh.

"Merida, I am really sorry that I couldn't 'tame' your mane." Anna pouted at me with big blue eyes and a blue #43 painted on her cheek.

"Its fine Anna, it isn't the first time nor the last time my hair has won." I smiled at her.

"Almost done." Rapunzel muttered with her tongue poking out. Rapunzel had her long blonde hair pulled up in a bun, and simple warrior streaks under her green eyes. Rapunzel pulled back to look at her work of art. With a timid smile she gave me the hand held mirror.

In the mirror I saw my slightly thinned face from high school dusted with freckles, my unruly red hair, and my wide blue eyes looking down at the University's signature blue castle and moon. "Punzie… I love it." I whispered in awe.

Rapunzel beamed at me. "Great now do something with your hair and we can leave." I grabbed the headband, yes headband, on my wrist and tied my hair back in to a pony. Anna bounced on the balls of her feet in excitement.

"Elsa, are you ready." Anna called to her sister sitting on the couch. Elsa lifted her head from her book with a raised eyebrow.

"Anna, I already told you. I am not going." Elsa spoke with finality. Her platinum blonde hair in her usual side fishtail braid.

Anna was not to be deterred she pulled Elsa's arm until she was standing. "It will be fun and Kristoff told me that his fraternity would be holding a party afterwards."

Elsa sighed in resignation and ground out "Fine. But absolutely no paint." With that Anna whisked her roommates out of the apartment and to the car. 

* * *

I sat in front of my laptop typing up the essay for Physics 501B when Jack, my roommate, swung the door open and waltzed in. "Hiccup, I consider us friends-"

"Hopefully after being roommates for 3 years." I sarcastically remarked.

"And friends help each other, even when their friend doesn't agree, right?" Jack asked ruffling his white hair with his hand.

I turn to face him with an eyebrow raised and a skeptical face "Yes…" Jack would often do this ask a ridiculous question and somehow trick me into doing something crazy. I would consider him a bad influence if he wasn't trying to become a pediatrician.

Jack's face light up like Las Vegas "Great then we agree that we are going to the game tonight."

"Wait what?" I ask as I am pulled up from my bed and pulled out the door. Needless to say there was no waiting.

A/N This is kind of an opener to the story, I might continue it...


	2. The Holy Grail of Food

A/N Thanks for the support and even though Hiccup and Jack aren't on the football team quite a few other characters are… I needed another somewhat big company and I choose Warner Brothers. Um the line Elsa says is completely true which is something I love. I changed the point of view because I felt like it wasn't exactly working for me so this chapter and probably the later ones will be second person-ish… I was thinking since we only view Merida's point of view for this chapter the next one might be a sort of recap and onwards in Hiccup's view. 

Disclamer: I do not own Disney, Dreamworks, nor Warner Brothers 

* * *

They had arrived to the University's stadium after a short drive, but the actual parking was considerably longer. 

"We have to sit in the student section." Punzie enthused to her roommates. 

"To quote Hamlet- Act 3 scene 3 line 87- No." Elsa deadpanned, she wasn't comfortable around crowds. Merida personally thought it had to do with a childhood trauma. 

"Aw, come on Elsa. Live a little." Anna pleaded to her older sister. "Please for me?" Anna gave Elsa her signature pout. It was common knowledge that Elsa was a push over concerning her sister. 

Merida practically saw Elsa's shoulders drop in defeat. "Okay, just this once though." No one pointed out that it was a load of bull. 

They walked to the student section to see it was nearly filled to capacity. Anna was barely going to lead them to the front before Merida spoke up. "Hey Anna, the best seats are a little higher." Anna quietly blushed due to embarrassment before nodding and gesturing in the 'go ahead' manner. 

When they had found good seats they sat down and waited for the game to start. Tonight's match was against Warner Brothers University; however, it's not our rival school. Infact a couple of years ago our actual rival school, Dreamworks, and Disney had combined to create Disneydream University because someone came to the reasonable question of "why have two universities in one city". 

Merida was surprised that there was no feathers ruffled with either school during the merger. Either it was because of her Scottish heritage or her bright red flames she had a temper and a violence streak. Something her mother tried to clean of her system but ultimately failed. 

Suddenly the music changed from pop music to a drumroll as if that would get everyone's attention thought Merida. The speaker officiator or whatever his proper term was apparently thought the same thing as a voice belonging to no other than the huge Russian announcer called North. 

"Welcome one and all to another game between Warner Brothers" a cheer came from across the field "and Disneydream!" The home section burst with noise. "The lineup for Warner Brothers is-" 

"Hey Mer?" Asked Punzie sitting on her right with furrowed eyebrows and thin lips. 

"Yeah?" 

"Do you have any food on you?" She asked with the most serious look on her young face as if the answer was the most important answer in the world. With a raised eyebrow Merida cautiously searched her sweatshirt. 

"Why?" 

"Because a certain pair of sisters happened to sneak in a chocolate bar and is refusing to share." She glared at the fore mentioned sisters who sat with a smug smirk and matching candy. 

"I only have this stick of gum, but we can go to the concessions during half time." Merida gave her best friend the piece as compensation. 

Once their conversation was over the game was about to start. It was a grueling battle between the schools. One would have the ball and the other team had an impenetrable defense. It was zilch to zip. Not saying that they didn't move across the field at all. One time Disneydream was 5 yards from the end zone but something would go amiss and Warner Brothers had it. It wasn't until during the second quarter with 1 minute on the clock did Eugene aka Flynn Rider the Quarterback threw a long pass to- 

Merida leaned turned to her roommates to ask "Who is 9 again?" 

Rapunzel shrugged her shoulders turning to Anna "What just because my boyfriend plays as a linebacker doesn't mean I know who is who." Anna justified 

"His name is Guy." Elsa spoke up. They turned to her with raised eyebrows. "I had a drafting class with him once." Merida nodded in remembrance she had seen him always thinking of new inventions- half were doomed to fail. 

Guy caught the ball and ran into the end zone. Cheers rang from all around them at the sudden lead. Unfortunately they didn't make the extra-point attempt but they still had a lead. 

Soon afterwards the quarter ended but the excitement remained. "That was amazing!" Enthused Merida. 

"I know right! Kristoff did so well!" Anna bounced in her seat 

Rapunzel turned towards Merida with a sly smile. "It is time." She spoke in a low voice. 

"Time for what?" Anna asked 

"You didn't share your chocolate so you can't go on our quest." She stuck out her tongue out at the sisters. 

"You seriously can't blame us I mean it is chocolate practically the Holy Grail of food." Anna countered 

"Chocolate is only matched by ice cream." Elsa inputted 

Rapunzel grabbed Merida's arm and pulled her out of the bleachers and towards the concessions. 

"Do you think there will be ice cream because I would really like to just rub it in their smug faces." 

"Likely not Punz." Merida snorted at her best friend's oddness. 

"What about cupcakes?" Cupcakes were her favorite pastry at the moment. Something to do with joy and good memories. 

"Not exactly a bakery on hand…" 

"Okay what are you getting then?" Rapunzel asked 

"Popcorn but I will be mighty upset if it isn't good." They stopped at the concession stand the line already long and thick. Merida glanced at the blonde. "Punz…" 

"Yes?" 

"There happens to be a conversation we haven't had in a long time. Would you happen to know which I am talking about?" 

"Perhaps…" She acted coy "Maybe if you give a hint…" She looked everywhere but at Mer. 

"Change-spine." Merida uttered. Like many other best friends they had created codenames for their crushes. Change-spine was for Disneydream's very own quarterback- Flynn Rider. 

"What about C.S.?" 

"What happened between you guys? You told me that you worked together for an English project and were becoming friends and then all of the sudden any mention of him in the apartment was forbidden." The few weeks were torture because Punzie would go into the kitchen receive a frying pan and back the "traitor" outside only to be allowed in if they had returned with a cupcake. 

"Well as you know I might of had grown fond of him." Merida rolled her eyes at this. "But then he totally ditched me on that project so I had to work alone and it did not do well on my grades. " She retorted with an underflow of anger in her words. Rapunzel held her grades as one of her highest priorities. 

"Yeah okay, I guess I understand. So… When will you talk to him again?" Merida asked 

She laughed in a dry scornful way Merida never thought possible for her. "I'll talk to him again as soon as pigs fly" She widened her eyes and continued "and when Hell freezes over. Twice." Merida had a look of total confusion plastered on her face. "Because there will be an Ice Age sort of thing." Rapunzel explained 

With a small smile on her face due to her friend's antics she said "Sure-" 

"Rapunzel?" said an unknown voice. 

In front of them stood a tall lanky and somewhat fit man. He had long brown hair and in the mop of hair by his neck was a single braid. He had mossy green eyes that reflected his surprise and joy. He was wearing a green plaid flannel with rolled up sleeves and jeans. In short Merida thought he was hot. Not that she would ever tell anyone that. She just knew an attractive person when she saw one. 

"Hiccup!" Rapunzel cried as she launched herself in his arms and pulled him in for a hug. She released her victim and gazed at him with a smile. "It's been too long." 

"Yeah it was last year right?" He asked with a one corner of his mouth lifting into a smile. Oh God that smile Merida thought. In the back of her mind she told herself just an attractive person. Right? 

"Mr. Portman's." She confirmed with a nod. Punzie glanced back at Merida to see her head tilted to the side in confusion. "Oh right. Silly me. Um, Merida this is Hiccup, Hiccup, Merida." She introduced. "Merida and I are best friends and Hiccup and I had charcoal drawing together last year." 

"Nice to meet you Hiccup." She held her hand out for a shake. Hiccup was unabashedly staring at her hair. "Ahem." 

Startled Hiccup looked down into the red head's unnaturally turquois eyes and shook her hand with a faint blush on his cheeks. "The pleasure is all mine." He replied in a horrible British accent. 

Rapunzel glanced between her two friends before settling on to Hiccup and asking the question that was plaguing her mind "How are you out of your dorm?" Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly "You said you would never be caught dead at one of the football games." 

He glanced at Merida before beginning his tale of the night "I was working on my essay for Physics when in runs Jack and he dragged me here with the cause being that he knows quote unquote better than me." Hiccup shrugs in what can ya do way. He asked the question that had irked him from when he first saw Merida "Rapunzel did you do Merida's face paint?" 

"Oh yeah isn't wonderful?" She asked 

"Yeah…" He responded faintly with a slight smile on his face as he stared at Merida once more. She felt her heart skip a beat. Merida swore in her mind that if he didn't stop staring at her in 10 seconds she would punch him. She had been raised in a household with 3 brothers, all younger than her mind you, to train with. 

"Haddock!" Shouted the vendor as he gave Hiccup a tray of nachos. 

With a wide smile and a wave Hiccup walked away from the pair. Rapunzel ordered and paid for a chocolate bar and a bag of popcorn while Merida watched Hiccup walk away for a few seconds before returning to Punzie with a slight scowl and the thought that he is just an attractive person echoing in her head each time sounding less confident than the last.


	3. Rebellion and Peppiness?

A/N Okay… First thing first. I don't have a preference to who Jack ends up with it could either end up being Elsa or Rapunzel. Rapunzel could end up trying to patch things up with Eugene. It kind of matters who you think should end up with who. So review and give your 2 cents on the topic. Anywho… This chapter focuses on Hiccup's point of view and gives a little background info.

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or DreamWorks

* * *

 _Maybe Jack was right._ Hiccup thought as he popped a nacho chip in his mouth. Not only did he get nachos from his 'kidnapping' but he ran into Rapunzel- not to mention Merida.

Merida.

Merida with the fire like hair and vivid blue eyes.

"Hey Hiccup!" Jack shouted at him. Turning back to a black haired girl he said "Got to go, but I'll call you." With a wink to the mysterious chick he jogged back to Hiccup.

"Who was that?" Hiccup asked glancing at the gothic girl.

"Mavis- not the point," grabbing a chip and swallowing it whole "but who were you talking to?"

"Rapunzel and Merida." Hiccup responded airly. Jack glanced back at the concessions.

"Well one of them is staring at you." Jack added with a smirk tugging on a corner of his lips.

Hiccup pivoted around and saw the two girls ordering. "Liar." Hiccup muttered continuing his march to the seats they had picked.

Jack shook his head. "No I swear the ginger was looking at you for a good minute." Jack's face was nearly split in two with his grin. "Maybe she likes you. Did you get her number?" Jack had a strange fascination with Hiccup's love life. Ever since the big breakup of Freshmen year with Astrid, Hiccup had once again returned to his shell from high school. Jack's goal was to break open the shell with anything and everything he had. In a way he was more open but he was still insecure. Kristoff, a self proclaimed son of love experts, had insisted that the only one who could finally get Hiccup to open up more was a girlfriend. Thus was the mission Find Hiccup a Gal had begun. Jack had set him up on group, double, and blind dates for the last year each with varying results, but each a resounding fail.

"No. I went for nachos, not a wife, Jack." Hiccup deadpanned.

"Well, I'm just saying keep your options open, Hic." Jack shrugged taking the nachos and eating them.

The second half began with the two teams running onto the field. Hiccup thought to his encounter with the two girls only minutes ago.

* * *

Once the first half was done he announced to Jack that he was going to get nachos. Trying to beat the rush for food he arrived to the stands and waited for his turn while half listening to the conversation going on behind him.

"What about C.S.?" asked a crisp cold voice loaded with daggers. Who could be C.S.? C.S. Lewis? Captain Socks?

"What happened between you guys? You told me that you worked together for an English project and were becoming friends and then all of the sudden any mention of him in the apartment was forbidden." Explained another voice that had a slight Scottish accent. Hiccup snorted at the story. He could imagine various punishments for saying the 'forbidden name' in the apartment.

"What can I get for you?" asked the tall man in front of him.

"Can I get one nacho please?" Hiccup asked pulling out his brown wallet from his back pocket.

"That will be one dollar. It will take a few minutes so can we have a name." He stated with a bored look that stated he had been doing this for years and could probably do it in his sleep.

"Haddock." Hiccup stated as he gave a bill to the man across the counter and tuned back into the conversation of the two girls.

"When will you talk to him again?" The Scott asked.

A laugh that sounded more like a scoff was heard. "I'll talk to him again as soon as pigs fly and when Hell freezes over. Twice." Hiccup couldn't help to smile.

He had said the exact same thing to a friend he made in art class last year. Hiccup had told her of Jack's mission of 'reigniting' his love life. When Astrid broke up with Hiccup they were on good terms, but old high school fears had arisen once more. He had told Rapunzel that he thought he couldn't love someone like he loved Astrid, again. She would try to lighten the mood with humor by an explanation of the word twice. "Because there will be an Ice Age sort of thing."

Quicker than thought possible he looked at the speaking blond. Her green eyes were still the same even with a gloss of anger on top of the normally playful ones. She was wearing a pink scarf to block the cold, a form fitting t-shirt, and her lucky paint splattered jeans.

He interrupted the Scottish girl by incredibly asking "Rapunzel?"

Rapunzel looked at him with recognition passing through her eyes she pulled him into a hug squealing his name. She pulled back and gave him a sincere smile. "It's been too long."

"Yeah, it was last year right?" He asked a corner of his mouth lifting into a half smile. He remembered the many days he sat with her drawing anything they could think of.

"Mr. Portman's." She nodded. She glanced between me and her Scottish friend.

The Scottish girl had a massive heap of flaming red hair pulled up into a ponytail. Some fly aways framed her turquoise eyes. Under her right eye, hiding some freckles, was the school's signature emblem. Wearing a University Sweatshirt, ripped skinny jeans, and boots she pulled off a unique combination of rebellion and peppiness.

The sapphire jeweled eyes looked back at him with fleeting amusement making her eyes glitter in mirth to a confused stare. The Scott's head was tilted in confusion at him.

"Oh right. Silly me. Um, Merida this is Hiccup, Hiccup, Merida. Merida and I are best friends and Hiccup and I had charcoal drawing together last year."

Hiccup was staring at the flames on top of her head. The last time he saw red hair like that was from his dad but her's was more life like. He was astonished that the thick curly hair could stay up in it's pony tail. It seemed against the laws of Physics. _Didn't it hurt?_ _How thick is it?_ Hiccup had the sudden urge to feel the hair and to run his fingers through it. His fingers twitched at the thought. He was disturbed from his pondering when his 'specimen' caught his attention. "Ahem." Looking a few inches down he saw wide blue eyes with an eyebrow cocked up and a slight curl to her pink lips. Her lips had a cupid's bow and were full. _They look soft and tender._ Hiccup's breathing hitched at the implication of the thought.

Overwhelmed with emotions and thoughts he hadn't felt in years he blushed and shook her hand. _Impress her._ Whispered a voice in his head. _You're funny right. Make her laugh._ "The pleasure is all mine." He replied in a terrible British accent. _Great you blew it. Only thing to do is to hope she likes quirky geeks like you._

Rapunzel, always the peacemaker, asked a question that had been plaguing her mind. "How are you out of your dorm?" Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "You said you would never be caught dead at one of the football games."

He glanced at the ginger before beginning his slightly embarrassing tale "I was working on my essay for Physics when in runs Jack and he dragged me here with the cause being that he knows quote unquote better than me." Hiccup had learned from many of Jack's antics that it was just better to humor him than to protest. Hiccup shrugged. Glancing back to Merida he asked "Rapunzel did you do Merida's face paint?"

"Oh yeah isn't wonderful?" She asked

"Yeah…" Hiccup trailed off just looking into Merida's brilliant eyes. He had seen nothing like them before. He could just look into her eyes forever if allowed. She furrowed her eyebrows a bit almost if she was annoyed. _She only looks cuter._

"Haddock!" Shocked from his stance he grabbed his food. He walked away giving a wide smile and a wave to the two girls before he could embarrass himself any further.

* * *

Cheering flooded Hiccup's ears causing him to break from his pondering. Looking up at the scoreboard he saw that the Disneydream had won 13 to 12. Standing up with the rest of the crowd Hiccup politely clapped for his friends on the team. Jack was one of the enthusiastic clappers and shouters. Jack pulled out his iphone to look at a incoming text.

 _Hey Jack, there's going to be an after party at Zeta Psi, Kristoff's fraternity, supposed to be killer. Come if you can. -F.R._

Jack shoved his phone into Hiccup's face. "Dude," Hiccup pushed the phone away after reading it. "we are so going." Jack grinned at him.

Shaking his head with a cautionary look Hiccup replied "Nope. I came here and that is it." Jack clamped his hands on Hiccup's shoulders and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Hic, you are a senior who has never been to a raging party in his college experience. I plan on graciously fixing that for humanity's sake." In a lighter tone Jack continued "Plus I need a wingman."


	4. Have you met Hiccup?

A/N The events during the party will be split up into characters with different character POV's there will be a Rapunzel, Kristoff, and Elsa in either the next few chapters or in one. I have different challenges lined up for every ship. This is the longest chapter so far! On to the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or DreamWorks

* * *

Once the cheering decreased so all that was left was chatting from the audience getting up to leave and music from the speakers did we discuss our game plan. Anna looked up from her phone. "I'm going to catch a ride with Kristoff to the party, okay?" From the light dusting of blush upon her cheeks and a small grin Merida knew that her roommate and boyfriend might take a detour for a congratulatory kiss.

With a sly smile Merida responded "Take all the time you need." Anna's face flushed red. With that she hopped up from her seat and walked over to the locker room to wait.

Elsa sighed with relief. "Now I can go home." Muttered the white haired hermit. Rapunzel slid across the bleachers so her arm was slung over Elsa's shoulders.

"Now Elsa, do you really think we will let that happen?" Rapunzel gave a mischievous smile.

"One could only hope." She responded airly. Punzie pulled Elsa up as we walked back to Merida's new red pick-up truck.

Merida was raised by a wealthy family; she however, was constantly having her mom's wishes for her thrown to her. She knew being the eldest in the family meant that the Dunbroch company, of medical and military personnel to stocks, was her birthright. Her mom tried to groom her into a young lady capable of running the company. Merida resisted. _There were perks to being an heiress though._ She thought sliding into the driver's seat.

"You do know how to get to Zeta Psi, right?" asked Elsa from the back seat.

"Of course." Merida shot back as she turned on the ignition and started to drive to the party.

"Should we even go to the party? It's a frat party."

Rapunzel shifted so she was looking into Elsa's eyes. "Kristoff's a member and he is a catch: kind, hardworking, smart, protective, reasonable, sweet, and at times awkward. If there was any sort of thing that conflicted with his morals he would have left." She smiled encouragingly.

"Plus we can't back now." Merida put the car in park across of the large Victorian styled house. Outside she heard loud pop/dubstep music seeping from inside. Flashes of bright neon light rotated so it glinted from the windows.

As they walked closer she could see that it was packed with people. Merida glanced back at Elsa who was frozen to her spot. Merida grabbed one arm as Rapunzel grabbed the other and together they crossed the threshold into the house. The music resonated through the floorboards and into her chest.

Off to the right was a large area designated for dancing. Already there was a mob of people dancing to the DJ's jams if you could call what they were doing dancing. Some were jumping up and down, others were doing their own thing, and quite a few were- Merida's brain lost connection for a second- *cough* grinding.

Ahead was a big open foyer with stairs in front of them leading to another level with a balcony overlooking the dance floor. Another set of stairs led down where she could hear voices and screeching wheels. _Must be the video game area._ To the left was a big dining table full of food and drinks. Beyond the food was sofas and a large plasma TV playing a recording of the football game.

Merida watched as a group of young adults cut a pepperoni pizza. She let go of Elsa's arm and walked toward them. "Pizza Russian Roulette?" She asked with a grin.

"Mer!"Rapunzel rushed over to her dragging a limp Elsa.

A tall black haired man nodded his head. "You want in?" He also had a smile.

"Hell yeah. I'm Merida." She offered her hand and he took it in his larger one to shake.

"Tadashi. Do you guys want to join?" He asked her roommates. Rapunzel shrugged and Elsa imitated a statue. "A yeah" he pointed at Punzie then switched to Elsa "and a no." He continued to cut the pizza into 8 slices. "That is Go Go, Honey , Fred, and Wasabi." He pointed to an emo looking chick, a hipsterish girl, a skater boy, and a buff African-American man. "Guy invited us here. He almost joined our "club" of creating the next great invention." He rolled his eyes as he said club. "He knows we need a break every so often not to push ourselves into an early grave." Go Go pointed to Tadashi.

"Oh cool, what are you guys working on?" Rapunzel asked with bright eyes.

Go Go blew a bubble and popped it before responding with "Bikes with electromagnetically-suspended wheels."

Lemon enthusiastically replied "I am working on chemical metal embrittlement! So cool right?!" Merida and Punzie just looked at her blankly while her friends nodded and Tadashi had a tender smile on his face.

"My latest project includes laser induced plasma with magnetic confinement." Wasabi supplied.

"Uh… Supporting these guys." Fred announced throwing his arms around Go Go and Wasabi. _They are such nerds. A group of nerds. They shall now be known as the Nerd Squad._ Merida nodded her head in finality.

Clapping his hands Tadashi finished cutting the pizza. "The rules are simple we spin the pizza, we each take a slice, and the one who ends up eating the hottest slice wins. I was told that there was milk in the kitchen. Ready?" When everyone nodded he spun the box.

Once the box stopped spinning everyone reached in for a slice. Merida looked at her chosen slice. _Nothing looks out of the ordinary._ She thought as she took a bite. Everyone was glancing at each other- looking for the winner. Nothing happened. No signs of discomfort.

"Huh?" Tadashi placed his piece down and looked at the 8th slice. Taking a bite out of it he showed no reaction.

"Did no one win?" Honey asked

As if struck with realization he looked at Wasabi. "Dude…"

"What?" Wasabi asked still eating.

"You do realize this is supposed to be an ordinary pepperoni pizza yeah?"

"Oh…" Looking down at his slice a grin split his face in half. "I won!" He raised his slice up to the heavens in rejoice.

 _He must really like spicy foods if the heat didn't bother him._ "No wonder they call you Wasabi." Merida cracked. Everyone laughed except Wasabi.

"I only got it on my shirt one time." He said tiredly.

"Hey guys." A voice behind Merida, Rapunzel, and Elsa said. They turned around to see Kristoff and Anna with his arm around her shoulders. Anna ran up to Elsa and glomped her sister.

"I'm going to sit and watch the game." He said awkwardly leaving the girls.

"Be with you in a second." Anna called over her shoulder to Kristoff. "You are all here! What should we do first?" She asked enthusiastically.

"Dance?" Offered Rapunzel. Merida knew her best friend was naive but how on earth did she not see the people on the dance floor practically having sex.

Elsa must of thought the same thing "No. Anything but dancing."

Anna looked back to the mob of dancers and grimaced at the public displays of affection. "How about we go sit down and talk to the guys?" She nodded in the direction of where Kristoff was sitting talking with a bunch of teammates while reviewing the game.

Once common consent was given together they walked to the sofas. Anna sat next to Kristoff placing a kiss on his cheek. His eyes brightened and he stopped midsentence. Placing an arm around Anna he leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips.

All of the roommates awed at the couple. It was a circulating topic around their apartment of how perfect the two were together.

Kristoff continued his conversation with Nod another linebacker on the team. The girls sat down next to Anna. Next to Nod was Guy who was talking to the person sitting by him.

"So you see how number 35 did the same play twice? I think if we-" Guy looked up from the TV to the buffet of food to see the Nerd Squad. "Hey Tadashi!" He hopped up to greet the group.

Rapunzel started a conversation with Anna and Elsa. "What should I bake next? A cake, brownies, or cookies?"

Anna shared a look with Elsa before replying "Sweetie, no matter what we say, you always end up baking cupcakes."

Rapunzel made a look of disbelieve that caused Merida to snicker. "What? I don't do that."

"Just last week you promised you were going to make cream cheese brownies but instead you made chocolate cupcakes with cream cheese frosting." Elsa pointed out.

"Not that they weren't delicious, but we were promised brownies. So for goodness sakes just say you are going to bake cupcakes. Okay Punzie?" Anna asked. The baker could only nod in agreement.

Merida laughed her hearty snort filled laughter at the exchange between her friends. Looking around the room to see if anyone heard it. Sitting across the girls was the one and only Flynn Rider. He was sitting by the spot where Guy was. _Guy must have been talking to him._

Flynn was staring at them. _He must had seen me snort._ She thought. On second thought she followed his stare to learn that he's actually looking at Rapunzel. Merida leaned over Elsa to poke Punzie in the arm.

"Ow. What?" She asked

Merida couldn't keep a smirk from sliding on but had concern flooding her blue eyes. She whispered "2 o'clock."

Confused Rapunzel glanced to 2 o'clock. Low and behold her eyes widened and let out a squeak. Anna and Elsa, also followed the instructions.

"Hey are you alright?" Anna asked

"Yeah…" She responded shakily "I will be."

Elsa got up. "I'll be back, I left something in the truck." She left the tension filled room.

Merida also stood up and stretched her back. "I'm going to get some food." She pointed to the table behind them. Rapunzel just nodded her head.

Walking behind them she gave Anna a look that said "Keep your eye on her and don't let Flynn Rider near her". Only after she got a nod from the ginger did she go look for food.

Merida looked down at the assorted candies, dips 'n chips, and veggies. Farther down the table was various types of liquors and sodas. _Doritos and Mountain Dew- the fuel of my generation._ Merida smirked at her own joke. True to her joke she picked up a dorito.

Merida felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around she was met with two attractive guys. One was Hiccup Haddock. _That's his last name right?_ He was just as good looking as earlier, but he looked nervous. The other was equally as handsome. His snow white hair was messy in the way that only multiplied his hotness. He had iceberg blue eyes. Wearing a blue sweatshirt and jeans he began to speak.

"Have you met Hiccup?" With that he walked away from the reunited pair and to the dance floor.

She watched him leave in confusion before turning to Hiccup. "What was up with that?" She asked pointing after the disappearing figure.

"I'm so sorry about that." Hiccup rubbed the base of his neck. "That was Jack- my roommate." He cringed at the word.

Merida smiled "Oh, so that's the person I have to thank for dragging you to the game and I'm guessing here too?" She shoved the dorito into her mouth.

Hiccup visibly relaxed "Yeah… So where is Rapunzel?"

Merida nodded in the direction of her two roommates. Flynn was trying to strike up a conversation with Rapunzel but Anna was holding her attention. "Do you know what happened to them?" She asked.

"Yeah, something along the lines of them working on a project together-"

"I know that already." She smirked at him.

He gave her the infamous half smile. _Curse that smile._ She thought as butterflies erupted from her stomach. "Well did you know that they kissed?"

"What." She whisper shouted.

Nodding he continued "It was supposedly on accident but the 'accidents' kept happening. Near the end of the project he asked her out. They were going to meet at Starbucks on fifth but he stood her up."

Narrowing her eyes she asked "And you know this how?"

"She told me." Her look of disbelief led him to continue. "Seriously she wanted to get a guy's opinion on it and I offered to listen." He shrugged. "Who does Kristoff have his arm around? I thought he had a girlfriend?"

With sparkling eyes she answered "Anna- the girlfriend." Hiccup started to blush with embarrassment. "They balance each other out. Anna is, outgoing, enthusiastic, a dreamer, and Kristoff helps to keep her grounded. She wants to get a teaching degree. On the other hand Elsa, her older sister, is the exact opposite. Elsa's unsocial and a realist. She wants to become an architect. I saw some of her sketches when I first moved in and let me tell you- she will become famous. Where is she?" Merida glanced around until she found her on the balcony talking to Jack. "There she is." They watched their exchange. Jack said something making Elsa laugh and respond. Whatever she said hurt him because took a step back. Jack recovered and said something with a grin before handing her a slip of paper.

"Does Rapunzel still want to pursue a painting career?" Hiccup asked turning away from the two white haired people. Merida nodded with a smile on her face. Rapunzel was a talented artist. She had binders full of drawings and on her walls beautiful paintings. One was a picture of the roommates taken from a baking day together. Anna had flour all over her red hair and Elsa had a cracked egg on her head. Rapunzel had cake batter all over her clothes and face. Merida had a wooden spoon woven through her thick hair and it was everywhere, not being restrained by a hair tie.

"What about you Hiccup? What's your major?" She asked with a tender smile.

Hiccup's breath hitched for a second. "Biomedical Engineering. Ever since high school I knew that it was my calling. I wanted to help people with prosthetics. I made my own after the accident and yeah." Hiccup gave her his half smile again. Distracting Merida from her question for a second.

Shaking her head she looked at him with questioning eyes. "What happened?"

"In high school I made my own motorcycle. Runs like a beauty. One day I was riding him to my girlfriend's house." Merida's stomach dropped. _Why do I feel sick? Must be from the damn butterflies._ With a subtle shrug she turned back to his story. "When this semi-truck comes barrelling down the street and bam. I wake up in the hospital and they said they had to amputate my left leg. The thing they gave me was so damn uncomfortable I made my own." He pulled up his jean pant to show metal.

"That's so cool." Hiccup blushed. "My dad also only has one leg. He always complains of phantom pains."

"I still have those…" He said absently rubbing his calf. "Anywho what about you?"

Merida let out a snarl. "My mom wants me to get this stupid business degree so I can continue the family company- but I don't want to."

"I totally get that." Hiccup sympathetically nodded. "My dad was expecting something different then me. A big beefy son, who could lift double his weight. A man's man. I can fix any car problem with my eyes closed. But-" Closing his eyelids he shook his head. When he opened his green eyes her blue ones were staring back in concern. "Sorry. I just keep all of it bottled up inside. What is your family's company?"

Merida hesitated. She didn't like telling people her last name. They always changed into someone else afterwards. _But he did just tell you about his dad._ Taking a deep breath, she replied. "Dunbroch."

Green orbs widened in surprise.

"I just don't want to continue the business. I'm not built to be a CEO of a multi-million company. I would rather just stick to something else. Since my parents are who they are I can't do anything I want without their permission." Rolling her eyes she grabbed a beer from the table and popped off the cap. Merida took a deep swig. Merida wasn't new to alcohol but the sudden flood of bitterness did leave a frown.

 _If I drink enough maybe it will go away. All of the pressure and disappointment from my parents- no from my mom._

Hiccup picked up a beer of his own. "Well here's to disapproving parents." As they clinked their bottles together, you could almost hear the sound of the beginning of a friendship.

* * *

A/N Next POV will likely be everyone's favorite shoeless blonde Disney princess.


	5. Nicknames

A/N: So this is what happened during the time the two sisters pestered Rapunzel about making cupcakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dreamworks or Disney. But how cool would it be to work there? 

* * *

_I don't just make cupcakes. A couple of weeks ago I made red velvet cake… Didn't I?_ Rapunzel thought staring at her folded hands in her lap. She reflected back on the steps she took to make the baked good. _I got the ingredients. I mixed them together correctly. And then I poured them into cupcake tins…_ She nodded in admission to her sin.

 _Crap. I didn't know I was that transparent._ No one knew why her obsession with cupcakes existed. Rapunzel tried to deny it to herself, but deep down she knew it was because of _him_.

Off to her left she vaguely heard Merida's laughter. It was as if she was underwater and all of the sounds from the surface resembled nonsensical gibberish.

Someone poked her and without looking up she knew it was Merida. Her best friend didn't know her own strength. "Ow. What?"

Merida didn't even try to hide her self-satisfied smirk; however, turquoise eyes were beaming with concern. "2 o'clock." She whispered.

 _Eugene?!_ If before she was underwater, now she felt like she just plunged into ice cold water and that it's vise grip was pulling her down to the swirling depths. Rapunzel let out a mouse like squeak as memories froze her to the couch.

Anna put her hand on Rapunzel's shoulder bringing her back. "Hey, are you alright?" Her eyes were filled with worry. _Am I alright? What type of question is that Anna? Am I over him? Am I sad? Am I angry?_

"Yeah…" Rapunzel's voice shook. "I will be."

His brown hair and soul patch were still the same, but his milk chocolate eyes bore straight through me. Based off of the look of shock on his face it looked like he saw a ghost. _I wonder why he thought that._ Rapunzel thought sarcastically.

Elsa must have felt the tension. "I'll be back, I left something in the truck." Getting up she left the room.

At least Merida tried to make her departure less obvious. Getting up she stretched her back, even making a popping sound. "I'm going to get some food." Punzie just nodded.

Not many took Rapunzel as someone who held grudges. She was a very peaceful person. She wasn't like Merida who let the simplest of things blow her top. Nor was she like Elsa who kept on a firm mask. She let things go, most of the time. Two memories created two chips on her shoulders. One being when her foster mother home schooled her with outlandish reasons. The root of the other grudge was the male sitting in front of her. Rapunzel felt a burning sensation begin in her stomach.

Anna, being the doll she is, started a conversation with me. "So, me and Elsa were thinking of going bike riding next week." In the corner of her eye she saw Eugene walk over to Elsa's vacated spot.

Playing along, Rapunzel responded. "Where to?" She saw him squirming in his seat trying to get the courage to say something. _No, he does not get to talk to me._

"Just the city's park. Do you want to join us?" Anna asked glancing behind me to Eugene.

"Hey, Blondie." _Nicknames!_ The flicker of warmth grew steadily into a fire, _He wants to use nicknames! Fine. Two can play that game._ Pivoting in her seat, she gave him a fake smile.

"Hi Flynn." She always called him by his first name. Seeing him wince was its own reward. "Great game tonight."

Rubbing his neck he asked. "Thanks. Can we speak privately?" The pit of her stomach felt like a volcano- hot from her anger and bubbly because of the effects he still had on her. _I can finally give him a piece of my mind._

"Okay." Squeezing Anna's hand she stood up and followed him. They passed Merida and Hiccup clinking beer bottles. Together Rapunzel and Eugene walked upstairs. Elsa was leaning on the balcony staring at her phone almost like it held all of the answers to the world. She was led to a dark bedroom. Eugene let her enter first. He closed the door and turned on the light.

The room was cozy. There was a football on the bed and pictures all over the room. Some had friends or pets, but one sat on the bedside table. A framed picture of Anna and Kristoff. She picked up the photo. It was from the summer. Kristoff was giving Anna a piggyback ride and she was holding a chocolate ice cream cone. Anna was trying to feed him but instead it got all over his cheeks. They both had on big goofy smiles. "Kristoff's room?"

"Yeah." She placed down the precious memory.

Rapunzel walked back to Eugene. Standing in front of him she crossed her arms. "What?" She asked coldly.

"I want to explain." He looked down into her eyes. _Why did he have to be so tall?_

After months of bottling her frustration and hurt it was released. Not bothering to filter her words or emotions she let it out. All of the fire that was building up inside of her was released. Her words were sharp and cold showing how long she had been brewing over the topic. "Explain what? Why you choose me to work with? Why you kissed me?"

Taking a step forward she poked her finger into his chest. "Why you asked me on a date but didn't show up?" Not letting go steam she shouted. "Why you humiliated me?" Throwing her hands up in the air she continued. "Why or how you put this curse on me to only bake cupcakes?" Rolling her eyes she paused mid rant. All of her anger was gone leaving only confusion and pain.

Pursing her lips she asked in a quiet, softer voice. "Or why you made me feel like I was flying only to make me to plummet to the ground?" Tears pooled in her green eyes as she looked up at him. "Why do you have to be 8 inches taller than me?" She hit a fist lightly on his chest. A tear slid down her left cheek.

Rapunzel searched his soulful brown eyes for any answer. He pulled her into his embrace and she melted into his caring arms like so many other times before.

Tightening his hold on her he took a deep breath. He spoke clearly and tenderly "I was hanging out with a bad crowd during the time. These two guys called the Stabbington Brothers and I were a trio. We did everything together but we weren't friends." This was the first time she ever heard of him being in a gang. Sure there had been rumors but that's all it was, rumors. "They decided to do a last of the minute robbery. It didn't go as planned and they left me to be caught by the police." Pulling her back to look into her watery eyes he continued with sincerity that was unlike his Flynn Rider facade. "That is why I didn't make it to our date. I'm sorry."

He held onto her shoulders waiting for a response. Rapunzel asked the first thing that popped in her mind. "What about the football team? If coach found out you have a record-"

Laughter wafted through him. Once he looked back at her a sheen of joy was painted across his eyes. "That's Blondie for ya'. Always worrying about everyone. But as for your question I had a really good lawyer and they only sentenced community service. Coach said that since it was in the off season I was given a warning."

Rubbing his hands gently down her arms until he was holding her hands in his. "Is there any way you could forgive me?" He looked down into her eyes.

Eugene's brown eyes floored her to the spot. His thumbs traced circles on her hand. A overwhelming sense of comfort and belonging surged through her only to be crashed by her guilt. _Oh God! Of course I can forgive you! The question is could you forgive me. I shut you out!_ Screamed her mind _._ How desperately she wanted to forgive and forget, but could he. Biting her lip in frustration she stared at their joined hands.

All of the months she spent keeping him out of her life refused to be ignored. _That's it I'm the worst human on Earth._ Looking at his hopeful face she spoke the truth. "Eugene," He squeezed her hand. "of course I can." Taking a step back she dropped her arms so they hung loosely at her side. The warmth he offered was a fleeting memory. "But can you?" She asked as tears continued down her face. "I'm so sorry for shutting you out. Only God knows how sorry I am." Screwing her face, she continued. "I deleted your number. I didn't let you finish the project. I didn't let anyone say your name around me for a month!" She covered her mouth with her palms in horror and whispered, "Oh God. I'm sorry."

Eugene took a step toward her and reached for her arm. "Rapunzel..."

 _No. You can't forgive me. I can't forgive myself!_ She rushed out of the closed room before he could stop her.

* * *

A/N: I changed this chapter so many times… I am happy with this outcome though. Sorry that there wasn't any/much Merricup in this chapter. It was more of an explanation and details chapter. I feel that Rapunzel is a naive kind hearted person but in Tangled when she finds out her true lineage and rages at Mother Gothel she sort of loses her cool. In Tangled when she leaves the tower and Flynn tries to guilt her "about crushing her heart like a grape" shows in my opinion that she is capable to feel extremely guilty. So yeah… Next chapter is from Elsa's 3rd pov...


	6. You Want To Become a What?

A/N This is all that had happened to Elsa from the point when she left her roommates. I have nothing against Gaston! Okay perhaps a little bit of annoyance to him.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dreamworks or Disney.

* * *

Elsa walked through the house feeling the music rattle in her chest relieved to be away from her friends. _Sure I feel bad for my cousin but there is nothing I can do._ Some people lived off of drama and tension- she wasn't one of them.

She stopped just outside of the dining room leaning against the nearest wall as she let out a breath. The bass thumped through the walls. Elsa like many other socially impaired teens decided to result to her smartphone for a form of entertainment. Reaching into her pocket she half mindedly grabbed air instead of her phone.

 _Shit._ Rocketing off the wall she patted her body down. Since she didn't change before they left for the game she still wore her floral shorts, teal blouse, and sandals.

A beefy black haired male named _Gaston,_ supplied her brain, cat-called from the dancing mob across the foyer to her. "Do you need some help?"

 _I knew it was a mistake to come. First I lose my phone and now I'm getting hit on by this asshole._

Glad that Anna was in the other room she glared at him with a face that could rival a poker player as she flipped him off.

Gaston just laughed and replied, "Maybe later doll face."

Shuddering before taking another deep breath she thought of where it might be. _I had it with me in the truck, maybe I left it there._

Giving herself a slight nod she briskly walked to the front door. As she left the house she passed a pair of guys. One looked like how she felt as a beacon of white hair dragged his friend toward the house. In the dark she couldn't tell for sure if the 'beacon' winked at her or not.

Continuing on her trek she reached Merida's pickup truck. Opening up the backseat door she thought _Merida needs to learn how to use the locks for this thing._ Picking up a blue iphone she let out a breath of air. _I guess I really did leave something in here._

Turning she faced the fraternity house. It looked just as threatening like when the three girls parked in front of the house. The strobing lights gave her a headache. _Maybe I could leave… If I take the truck how will Anna, Mer, and Punzie get home? Maybe I can walk home?_ Glancing up at the address she sighed in defeat. _Where the hell am I? Guess I'm going back into the fire._ Rolling her shoulders like she was going into battle, Elsa walked back to the party.

Each step she took an amount of hidden courage. Once she reached the door again she was prepared for the sight of a mass of people.

Stiffly Elsa walked through the crowd. She tried not to bump into her peers but they weren't being nearly as considerate. Slowly she felt as if she was drowning in the party goers.

Panic consumed her whole. Elsa froze in her spot. She felt woozy and dizzy. Absent mindedly she thought, _was I drugged? I didn't drink anything._ The room spinned around her. The circle of people tightened around her like a noose. Her breathing came out short and rapid.

A hole appeared in front of her leading upstairs to the balcony.

One single thought moved her back into action. _Escape._

Rushing through the opening she jumped steps two at a time to the second floor where it was visibly less occupied.

Once Elsa reached the landing she grasped the railing overlooking the throng of people. Her grip slowly turned her already pale knuckles white. She shut her eyes tight. _In and out._ Taking a deep breath Elsa calmed her ragged breathing. As her pulse returned to normal she slowly released her hold and opened her icey blue eyes.

"Hey, you okay?" asked a gentle voice. Looking to her right she saw the same head of white from earlier. _No one can deny how hot he was up close._ His hands were tucked into his royal blue sweater pockets and his arctic eyes spoke volumes of concern. _Did he see me have a panic attack? Oh no..._

Tearing her eyes away from the stranger to her hands still on the balcony. "Yeah, I just, panicked." She blushed at her confession.

"Social Anxiety?" _What?_ Elsa gave him a confused look. "Oh sorry," Jack's white ears tinted red, "I'm pre-med, I want to become a pediatrician. I sometimes 'diagnose' people. Sorry if I offended you. The name's Jack."

With an amused smile she nodded. "Elsa. I couldn't become a pediatrician if my life counted on it. How could someone look at a 8 year old and her family and tell them that she's going to die?" She asked incredulously.

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "You are looking only at the bad side. Someone's got to be able to make sure they don't die or at least try." He grinned and before Elsa knew it she was too. "Imagine the 8 year old in a couple of decades she could become president or the only one who can stop our robot overlords." She stifled a giggle. _Does he actually believe in all of the sci-fi pre-apocalypse stuff?_ He waved to the crowd below them. "Everyone here has a life story and I can't just let their story end before it has begun." He stated earnestly. _That changed from being funny to inspiring. Cudos to you, Jack._

With an admiring smile she said, "That's a great cause. I'm glad there's still people like you in this world."

With a smirk on his playful face he mockingly replied. "Well, I try." Elsa rolled her eyes and chuckled at him. _And back to funny._ She thought.

A smirk of her own creeped on. "Now I might just have to take that back." She joked.

Jack took a step back and placed his right hand on his chest while trying to keep a smile off his face. "Such ugly words from such a pretty mouth." Elsa just shrugged halfheartedly. Jack just shook his head with a small smile. "I can't believe I'm doing this, but," He whispered to himself as he pulled out a business card. "I would love to get to know you better, perhaps go on a date, so here's my number." Handing her the card he winked at her and walked back down the stairs to the party.

Elsa pulled out her iphone. She glanced from the card to the cell. _Do I put his number into my contacts?_ The question reverberated through her brain. Shrugging she put the number in her back pocket. _I'll deal with that later._

She unlocked the phone. The screen saver was a picture of Anna and her from a couple of weeks ago. Anna had convinced her into doing blind makeovers. Anna had purple eyeshadow all over her eyebrows and red lipstick on her chin. Elsa in comparison had almost sunburn red blush on the sides of her cheeks and a pink lipstick mustache. They were both smiling.

 _Anna…_

Anna had always been there for Elsa. The younger was always protecting the elder. The elder was always protecting the younger. It was a cycle of love that had only been disturbed once during high school. Over the stupidest thing at that- a boy. Ever since that fateful day Elsa had created a mask of isolation that only Anna could lift.

From years of distancing herself from classmates, they dubbed her the Ice Queen because of her cold demeanor. Her persona didn't encourage boys to flirt with her. _So why did Jack give me his number?_

"Elsa," Punzie came up behind Elsa and put a hand on her shoulder. "I need to leave." Her green eyes were red and puffy. Her cheeks were shiny and wet. _What the hell?_ Without a word Elsa nodded and held her hand as they descended the staircase.

Having a goal in mind gave Elsa the courage to push past the crowd to where Merida and Anna were.

Merida was still talking to the tall brunette but her face was red from alcohol and she gestured her arms around as she told him about how her dad lost his leg. "And _chomp!"_ Mer jumped in the air trying to scare him. "Dad's leg was clear off." Her scottish accent was thicker now that she was intoxicated. The guy was clearly entertained by her tale.

"Merida." Elsa called as they approached.

She turned towards the cousins. "Punz." She whispered, you could see the moment her heart broke for the blonde. Merida gave the dude her empty beer bottle and gave Rapunzel a tender hug almost like she was trying to protect her naive best friend. "Who did this to you? I'll kill them." She snarled.

Elsa left the three people as she walked back to her sister. Anna was cuddled in Kristoff's side and holding his left hand while his right arm was around her. _They really are just too cute._ "Anna." She looked up questioningly at the sibling. "Cuz' says we need to go."

Anna paled. "I knew I shouldn't had let her go." She turned back to her boyfriend of 2 years and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. "Got to go. I'll text you later." He unwrapped his arms from her as she got up.

The two sisters was met to the sight of the brunette holding Merida from going up the stairs. "Hiccup let me go. That is not a request." She darkly growled.

Smiling at the two young adults Anna asked. "Hiccup?" He gave her half of his attention while the other was still on the firey red head. "Could you walk us back to the truck?"

"It would be an honor, Anna. Lead the way." Elsa had to admit as they walked out to the truck that Hiccup had a good grip on the Scott given how thin he looked. Once they reached the car Anna plucked the lanyard with the keys from Merida's pocket.

Rapunzel sneezed into her pink scarf. "Thanks Hiccup. I'll take it from here." She walked up to Merida and hugged her, squeezing tightly. Hiccup let go of the ginger once his shift was done but he had a slight frown. Should it be from concern for Rapunzel or because he had to release the living fire, Elsa couldn't tell.

Merida returned the favor and wrapped her arms around Punzie. She rubbed circles into her back. Rapunzel let out a fresh round of sobs. Merida shushed the blonde.

Anna opened the backseat door and helped the weeping and furious girls inside. After closing the door insuring everyone's safety the sisters approached Hiccup. He had his hands shoved into his pockets. "Thanks Hiccup," Anna said gratefully, "I had no idea how we were going to make it through that without a murder."

Hiccup rubbed his neck in awkwardness. "No problem."

"Do you want to drive?" Anna asked Elsa.

Raising an eyebrow she responded. "I don't even know where we are."

"Welp..." Turning to Hiccup she waved goodbye as she walked to the driver's door. "Until another time."

"Bye." Elsa offered sliding into the passenger seat.

As they pulled into the driving lane Elsa could see from the rear window Hiccup waving farewell with a half smile on his face. 

* * *

A/N So yeah…


	7. Aftermath

A/N Thank you for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows. Feel free to ask any questions you may have. So as titled this is the aftermath of the party. I wanted to add in Kristoff's view from the party but the plot flowed better without it. Sorry... I really should be doing my history homework right now, but I'd rather not. Gather around I have a tale. Okay, over the weekend I was at an academic competition. My team placed. The trip overall was fun, but something happened that caused one of my teammates to get a nickname. We are all talking and stuff when the driver points out that one of the guys sounds exactly like Hiccup. Now whenever I hear him I just can't take him seriously. So yeah. On with the plot.

* * *

Merida woke up to a killer headache. It felt like someone was constantly hitting her upside the head. She laid still in the tousled covers and a wall of red hair covering her face. _What happened last night?_ She wondered.

It had all been a blur. They had arrived, they had pizza, they talked, and then the game changer happened.

In retrospect Merida should of seen it coming. They went to the after party of a football game, of course the quarterback would be there.

Merida vaguely remembered talking to Hiccup- _Oh god, what did I tell him?!_ She knew they talked about family and crap, but what else...

She recalled Rapunzel's tear stained face. _Oh, right._ Merida turned so she faced Rapunzel on the opposite side of the bedroom. The blonde's infamously envied hair was a rat's nest but she finally looked at peace compared to all of last night even though she still had a slight frown tugging at her lips. _Does Flynn even know of all the pain she goes through because of him?_ The ginger once again felt anger toward the man. It wasn't as intense as she felt last night though. _I was going to murder him._ A small smile bloomed on her face. She knew that the alcohol had influenced the bloodlust but she wouldn't think twice if her best friend asked her to kill someone.

And seeing Rapunzel crying was all she needed to drive her to action. Infact she almost did go up there. If it wasn't for Hiccup she would be behind bars. A small chuckle escaped resulting her wincing in pain from the sound.

Hiccup had stopped her. The tall brunette with mossy green eyes and a larger than normal nose had hugged her. The mechanic with crooked teeth but a perfect half smile had held her. Merida's stomach somersaulted, whether it is from the hangover or because of that half smile she wasn't sure.

An alarm sounded to her left. Groaning, she covered her eyes with both hands trying to block out the noise. Merida's left hand reached over to the untidy bedside table to grab her android, knocking over a plastic bottle in the process. Sliding her thumb over the red x to stop the insistent hammering to her head. _Thank god it's Saturday._ Merida looked at the time. _8:14._

Gradually she sat up as to not aggravate the pain further. Merida looked around her and Rapunzel's shared space. Rapunzel had a theme of light purple and pink for covers, sheets, and pillows. Fairy lights were on the walls and bed frame. She had a stack of books on her bedside table and more overflowing her bookcase. Her closet was spilling clothes of various types but all had a definite mark of the blonde's style. Merida on the other hand had a simple navy and cream set. She had tokens from her past covering a wall. Pictures of the triplets, the roommates, and Merida's favorite hobby, archery, were a few examples. Merida's closet was fairly filled with her signature look of comfortable and causal- everything opposite that her mother tried to have her wear.

 _I should go take a cold shower and get something to eat._ Taking a measured breath she slid so her feet hovered over the wood flooring. In a corner of the room was Rapunzel's easel- currently empty. Resting on the back of Merida's desk chair was the ginger's bow. It was top-grade quality. She got the bow from her father when she turned 14 before her mother seriously started training her.

Slowly, to not upset her sensitive head, Merida pushed off the unmade bed. Gathering clean clothes she opened the door into the quiet hallway and gently closed it. She walked toward the bathroom to take a shower. Once she closed the door behind herself she turned on luke warm water that was closer to the cold end of the spectrum. After she stripped Merida hopped into the onslaught of water. Closing her eyes she turned towards the spout and hugged herself trying to keep the warmth.

The cold water refreshed some of her memories of last night. Merida had comforted a weeping Rapunzel as Anna drove them back to the apartment. When they had arrived everyone sat on the blonde's twin sized bed trying to comfort the baker, but their efforts were futile. Elsa left first and was followed by Anna. Merida rocked her best friend to sleep and finally retired herself at midnight.

Once she felt more awake she turned off the water and dried herself. Merida changed into the extra clothes and wrapped her sopping flames into the towel. She exited the bathroom and slowly approached the kitchen.

Sitting at the table was non other than Elsa the early bird of the four. She was sipping a steamy mug of coffee while sketching a new rough draft of a victorian house. Elsa raised her head as Merida approached. Not being one for words she nodded a greeting before returning to the paper. _I'm perfectly happy if you don't say a word._ Thought her still pounding brain. Slowly, Merida, walked to the toaster and placed a slice of wheat bread in it. _I'm so going to regret making toast when it springs up._ Merida walked to a cabinet and chose a glass. Putting the cup underneath the sink's head she filled it.

 _I so do not want to hear that damn toaster tell me when it is done. Why don't I go enjoy this refreshing glass of H2O outside?_ She suggested to herself. She left the apartment without a word.

The four girls lived in a neighborhood that was famous for housing other university students and wasn't too far from campus. The roommates lived on the second floor of the complex. Merida leaned against the railing that kept her from falling to an early demise. A few people outside and below her were doing yoga exercises in a circle. Three people jogged by the housing on a morning route no doubt.

Merida sipped the cool liquid. A soft breeze blew past her and leaving her slightly re-energized or that's what she thought before a noise even louder than the toaster made her jump, her cell phone.

Quickly she reached into her pocket and answered not looking at caller ID. "Hello?" Merida asked in a quiet voice.

"Merida." An eloquent voice spoke through the receiver. Merida's eyes widened as she straightened like an electric shock traveled down her spine.

"Mother," Her voice was suddenly stronger and clipped. Mother rarely called and when she did it wasn't to say a simple hello. Merida and her mom didn't get along, both were too stubborn to back down without a fight. _Here we go again._ "what do I owe the pleasure?"

"How are your classes doing?" Merida rolled her eyes at the innocent voice her mom used.

"Fine." She ground out while inspecting her fingernails.

Sighing she continued "Well honey," Merida scoffed under her breathe. "if you ever need help call us okay."

"Yeah, sure." She took a gulp of water. _On to the next topic._ Her mom had a routine call conversation with the ginger including school, boys, and news.

"Have you met anyone?" Mossy green eyes half hidden by long chestnut brown hair and a toothy grin flashed in her mind. "Went on any dates lately?"

Merida's grip on the glass tightened with her voice. "No, mom, I haven't."

Silence. "Hmph." A scratching sound, a pencil on paper, could be heard through the phone. "Anything new?"

 _Anything new? Oh nothing besides the fact that Rapunzel had a total break down last night._ Merida chuckled before replying. "Not much."

"Well, I called to remind you that next weekend the triplets are visiting you." Merida couldn't help to smile at the thought of the boys.

"Okay." Although the answer was still short but her tone was softer.

"And you are coming home for Thanksgiving right?" Thanksgiving was only in a couple of weeks but she was already dreading it.

"Yeah. Hey, mom? I got to go. Bye."

"Oh, by-" Merida's mother was cut off with a single click. She drank the rest of her glass before re entering the apartment with a slight frown.

Elsa was still in her seat and a barely awake Anna was next to her drinking chocolate milk. Merida grabbed the cold toast from the toaster feeling more sober after the brief phone call.

Anna asked "How's Rapunzel?"

Merida shrugged "Do you guys know what caused her to be like that? She didn't say anything…"

Elsa tapped the pencil at her lips still looking down at the house. "No, she just approached me and asked to leave." Shrugging she put down her pencil and held the coffee in between both hands.

Wincing Anna glanced up at Merida before saying. "I know you said to not let her out of my sight but Rapunzel went somewhere with Flynn Rider…" _Seriously._ Merida gave the disheveled girl a glare causing Anna to raise both hands trying to calm down the archer. "She wanted to!"

Rolling her eyes she addressed Elsa. "So you and Jack, huh?"

"Who's Jack?" Anna asked her sister.

"N-no one." The platinum haired girl's face faintly blushed. She pulled the mug up to her lips.

"Elsa, don't hold out on me! Give me details! You never tell me anything about boys, please!" Pleaded Anna with wide eyes in curiosity.

"H-he's just some guy who gave me his number." Elsa muttered to her mug.

Anna screeched and clapped her hands together. "Are you going to call him? He sounds nice!" She gushed.

"Nice?! I haven't told you anything about him!" Elsa sputtered with an eyebrow raised. "The only nice person we met yesterday was Hiccup." Elsa smirked at Merida. _Oh, no you don't. You aren't going to turn Anna's matchmaking ambitions on me._

Anna gasped and turned to the slightly fuming red head. "Hiccup was amazing! He made sure you didn't run off and murder someone! He walked us to the truck and waved goodbye. Did you get his number?"

"No Anna, I didn't! I only talked to him for a bit!" Merida replied tiredly.

"Well, do you want it?" Answered a usually musical voice that was now gravelly. Simultaneously all three whipped their hands to the hallway where Punzie stood wrapped in a blanket. Her eyes had a spark of mischief that was surrounded with dull clouds of green.

Merida walked to the blondes side pulling her into a half hug. "Hey girlie." Rapunzel leaned into the comfort offered. "How are you this morning?"

The blonde shrugged indifference.

Elsa and Anna both had concern etched upon their similar faces. Anna restrained her hands by folding them together before asking. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Rapunzel stared at her toes before looking up through her eyelashes. "I guess I owe you an explanation… Come on then." She lead them into the nearby living room. Anna ran down the hallway and returned a moment later with Punzie's hair brush. Anna handed Merida the brush before sitting next to her sister across from the best friends.

It was common knowledge in the household that Rapunzel calmed down when her hair was brushed and Merida was the only one who knew how to not disturb the sensitive headed blonde. Gently the ginger gathered all of her best friend's hair before pulling the brush through the golden strands. Letting out a shaky breathe Punzie told her story. For the entire duration, the three roommates sat enthralled with the latest details of the baker's love life. Once she finished retelling the events of last night the blonde asked. "Did I over react?" Her eyes glanced around the group of friends.

Merida ran her fingers through the now straight, smooth hair before answering with "You are one of the most kind hearted people I know," Turquoise stared into emerald "and if you can't be selfish once in awhile we can't be friends." Merida wore a half smirk and Rapunzel felt a small smile slide on. The blonde let out a bark of laughter before pulling the Scott in for a hug.

Punzie pulled back and gently rubbed away fresh tears. "Thanks."

Anna enthusiastically nodded. "You did what anyone would have done."

"You said you forgave him so he might come back once more to say he forgives you too." Elsa added matter of factly.

"And who says he has to be the one to come back. You could do what he did and ask to be forgiven. Screw gender roles." The tom boy herself proclaimed.

She gave a smile to everyone in the room and for the first time in 12 hours she looked whole once more. Turning back to Merida she asked. "What do you think about Hiccup?"

"He's kind of cool." Merida slowly responded. Anna nodded encouraging her to continue. "He was funny and nice. Did you know he made his own motorcycle?" Merida grinned at her roommates. A variety of responses reflected off of their faces from confusement, boredom, and excitement.

Rapunzel asked with a slight frown "Yeah, but what do you think of Hiccup?" She stressed the question slowly almost like it had a double meaning.

Shrugging Merida continued. "Well, I only met him yesterday. I don't know that much about him."

Anna sighed out of frustration at the ignorant ginger.

"So what should we do today?" Rapunzel asked as she started braiding her hair.

Anna smiled widely before clapping her hands and responding. "Let's go to the mall!"


End file.
